Adeleine's History
by Thought Cloud
Summary: Longing for inspiration, a young artist gets caught up in a war against Dark Matter's ambition, and earns her inspirations from a pink, valiant puffball named Kirby! Adeleine's point of view in Kirby Dream Land 3 and 64: the Crystal Shards.
1. Lonely Artist

_**My first Fanfiction! This story does not have anything to do with the Lonely Trio Fanfictions. Just a spin-off that centers to our favorite Dream Land artist!**_

_**NOTE:**__** Even if Ado and Adeleine are two different people, they are both the same people in this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**_

The story of my journey with the Star Warrior...

-_Adeleine_

...

**Adeleine's History**

Hello, there! My name is Adeleine, the Aspiring Artist! You can also call me Ado for short. Where are you from? Surely, it must be somewhere far away from where I live. I dwell at the planet of Pop Star. Have you ever heard of it?

In this world, I wield the ability to turn my creations to life using my artistic painting skills. Cool, right? My most notable creation is a huge fortress I made for myself and my creations, located at the Cloudy Park. You must think I'm a truly happy person if I wield the ability to make my art come to life. Indeed, it's like a power that can only be manipulated by strong passion! However, something's amiss…

Having friends you created for yourself is nice… but I can always do that if I want to. I admit that I'm not distinguished among the other residents of Dream Land. I guess I'm a suffering artist dwelling in a void of loneliness…

But really, I _am_ proud of what I can do. It's just… I could never think of making a _real _friend… something that I could never animate no matter how hard I tried. That is, until a pink puffball named Kirby sent me on a wild adventure! That's when I started to see new things, as well as inspiring myself to paint a canvas that nobody else in Dream Land would ever see.

But… that's enough about me. I bet you're more intrigued how I met up with the hero of Dream Land, Kirby, don't you? Well, it goes like this…

…

The scene goes to play when I'm drawing on easel, observing the view in Dream Land. Suddenly, all colors vanish away from my head when I witness the darkness looming overhead…

Cloudy Park was consumed in darkness, and my motivation has met a cruel end. However, the confusion wasn't over. Everyone was acting all violent, as if they were mindless solders under the control of a tyrant dictator. I look up in the sky.

"…" I started to speak.

"Mmmm… this darkness… feels so warm… alluring."

Yes, the darkness that enveloped me… felt good. So good that I felt like I could go to sleep forever… and never wake up…

…

**Inside of Fortress of Cloudy Park**

"M-Miss Adeleine!" yelled one of my creations. It was a Mariel, a poisonous, spider-like creature.

"Speak, imbecile," I spoke in a dark tone. I did not want to be disturbed while I'm following the orders of-

"They're approaching any second now! The intruders!"

"What?!"

I hurry to my room where I put a huge easel in, perfect for manipulating my evil creations. I went through a secret passageway and land on my huge easel. Two armorphous creatures, one pink and one blue, confronted me.

"How dare you disturb me! For your punishment, I will devour you all with my creations! Attack, Ice Dragon!"

I painted on my easel to summon Ice Dragon, one of my more admirable creations. The blobs were quite surprised by my powers.

"Chill them to their bones, my Ice Dragon!"

My dragon attacks those fools with an icy storm, followed by a barrage of ice cubes. The icy mist evaporated my sight… Then suddenly, my Ice Dragon exploded, as if it was blasted by an explosion! I have no idea what happened, but it seems that these blobby creatures are more formidable than I thought.

"Grrr… you will pay for your insolence!"

I drew another of my creations. An angler fish known as Sweet Stuff emerges from my easel and attacks with stars and orbs of thunder. Now I could see what those peons did… they consumed the projectiles that were fired at them and spit them back at my Sweet Stuff! I've never seen such a technique before in my life, but I wouldn't anyway because… I'm always… alone…

"GAH! Unbelievable!"

I quickly drew Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon on my easel, and they emerged in worked in perfect, but contrasting, harmony. They both threw projectiles at them, meteors and crescents, respectively. The pink puffball spits out the meteors he swallows, and the blue blob hurls the crescents with his chameleon-like tongue. How are they doing this so flawlessly?! All my creations are disappearing into thin air…

"RAAAAAAAAAHHH! Unacceptable!"

The fourth opponent was a drawing of good ol' Kracko. Kracko's thunderbolts managed to step things up when the blue blob was unable to withstand its strikes. He falls unconscious, but it irritated the pink guy. He retaliates when he suddenly pulls out a Cutter and begins to slice Kracko apart! My best creation… cut to pieces as if he never existed!

So unfeeling! So heartless! And worst of all, I ran out of paint!

"You despicable creature! Take this!"

In a blinding rage, I attack my opponent physically with my paintbrush... but my attack bounced off and I fell to the ground. I was utterly defeated…

The pink puffball stood up strong. He began to absorb something around him… it was in the form of hearts and stars. What... what's going on?! Why does this hurt so BAD?!

"Agh! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"Huh...? What happened?" I spoke as I regained consciousness.

"Poyo?"

"I thought I was drawing the scenery at Cloudy Park… Oh, the darkness! I was consumed by the darkness…"

"Poyo!"

"Oh, are you the one who saved me? Thank you! Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Poyo! K-i-r-b-y!"

"Great! My name is Adeleine. I live here at Cloudy Park. It's nice to meet you."

Kirby seemed to be very happy of my well-being... does that mean... we're friends? I have no idea what's going on around here... but Kirby's animal friends told me about the evil Dark Matter who attacked Pop Star with a dark fist. I was one of his victims due to the lack of 'happenings' that enveloped Cloudy Park. I wanted to help Kirby anyway I can. That's when a star emerged from deep inside my heart seemed to help Kirby. How, you ask? We'll just have to find out…

…

**Fields of Dream Land**

I see... so Kirby is absorbing a miraculous power to defeat Dark Matter. It was something like 'gratitude' power, or the essence of joy. It sounds a bit corny, but this power is actually very strong… as long as Kirby helps everyone in Dream Land like me, the gratitude power will be strong enough to take down Dark Matter!

I wasn't there to see Kirby in action. Kirby's partners told me about Kirby and Gooey fighting Dark Matter, in a form known as 0. He was using a rod that was composed of all the gratitude power that Kirby gained in his journey. Peace was restored when the sky exploded with… blood, which signified Dark Matter's defeat.

He did it!

…

Since I met Kirby, I have found a lot of inspiration... and new friends! Let's see if I can recognize all of them. I already knew Gooey. His other partners were Rick, Nago, Pitch, Coo, Kine, and ChuChu. They're wuite a disharmonious bunch, and all of them wishes to help Kirby, even if they get in their way! Dark matter's victims (including me) were Whispy Woods, Acro, Pon & Con, and King Dedede. There was also a bounty hunter named Samus Aran who offered Kirby some 'gratitude' power.

I used my inspiration to draw the credits of Kirby's Dream Land 3. Wait... did I break the 4th Walls?

"You are impressive, Ado," Coo spoke. "I never knew someone would draw me so flawlessly."

As I look closer towards my artwork, I felt as if something was a bit off about my drawings than usual. They look… better! I guess since I limited my surroundings, I didn't bother trying to improve my drawings this much. But… these drawings are manipulated from my heart instead of my creativity.

Well, know it's my turn to be included in the cast! As I drew myself in the credits, Kirby's animal friends seemed a little shocked about something. What was it?

"Uh... Ado?" Pitch mutters.

"What is it?"

"Are you... a _girl_?"

…Oh, I better not just heard what I think I heard! Is… there something gender-confusing about myself?! I know I was alone, but nobody ever asked me something frivolous like this!

"Does this mean... you _all _thought I was a guy?"

Everyone except Kirby exchanged nervous looks. Grr... I might have some dark thoughts within myself after all.

...

A few minutes later...

Well... the place we were hanging out... was a pleasant meadow. Now it looks like a complete wasteland. I was so busy decorating their graves that I didn't notice their corpses trying to evade me. Ugh! They'll pay for thinking I was a guy!

I summoned my portrait, drew a thousand Mariels and Kracko, and screamed like a girl. If _that's _not enough proof, then I lost all hope for humanity.

"Go, my creations, and kill the blind ones!"

Kirby looks away with an awkward face. At least he's glad that he knew I wasn't a boy…


	2. The Crystal Shards

Months have passed and gone…

And so, I was back on my own. However, I went to more places around Dream Land rather than Cloudy Park. I haven't heard lately from Kirby or any of his friends, but I was fine. Though this place was Dream Land, I'll always have a dream land that exists only within my mind.

I was at a quiet forest brimming with autumn, which was not too far from Kirby's Pad. It was a place where my creative thoughts could go external... well, besides making my creations come to life. I was on top of an excised piece of bark, painting the forest's beauty. Something about the forest didn't seem right when I came there… there was an uneasy air around it. It must be my imagination, though. After all, this is the first time I'm ever come to a place like this.

I suddenly hear a startling, odd noise. I look around, but only to find a dazzling crystal rolling by my feet.

"Huh? What is this…?" I analyzed it... I didn't look like it was from around here...

"Hmmm... this luminous object might inspire me further. Should I draw a night sky after I'm done with this? There's much I could do with a beautiful crystal like this!"

I turn back to my easel, but a strange shadow with a horrifying eye emerged from it! It was looking at my crystal...

The shadow lunges at me… and I become consumed by darkness. This was all becoming too familiar. I felt as if my mind was absorbing dark thoughts. But… why does it feel so good? Wasn't… Dark Matter composed of this as well…?

...

**End of the Forest**

"Oh... Agh... Huh?"

I regain consciousness... but... why am I lying on the ground? As I look around, a fairy flew towards me. I never saw anything like her around here...

"Are you okay?" the fairy asked.

"I... I think so. I was consumed by the darkness again…"

I turn my head to find Kirby celebrating with a Waddle Dee. Kirby seemed to be carrying the crystal that I found earlier. What was he here?

"Kirby! Is that you?"

"Poyo!" Kirby greeted me, and explained the whole situation.

Apparently, Dark Matter's conquest is not over, and he's causing more trouble outside of Pop Star this time! The fairy, Ribbon, is the only survivor of her homeworld, Ripple Star, which was taken over by Dark Matter. It seems that the crystal I found was a big threat to him, so he scattered its power to various worlds...

"I see. It seems that the galaxy isn't saved completely yet. How depressing. But... maybe I can help you in some way, Kirby! I would love to join you on your adventure! Maybe I could draw the credits when you defeat Dark Matter again! I'll call this: Kirby 64, the Crystal Shards!"

"Poyo!" Kirby invited me. Waddle Dee nodded with a serious expression.

The crystal I found was fusing with the other crystals that Kirby and Ribbon managed to find together. It seemed to have a mind of its own, since it flew to the direction where King Dedede's castle was. Does that mean King Dedede has some crystals in his castle? We decided to follow the crystal.

"Let's go!" I cheer, as I followed the crystal.

"Tee-hee! That boy is fast, as well as enthusiastic," Ribbon smiles. Kirby closes her mouth, but it was too late. I went all psychotic again.

But she managed to live afterward, so don't worry.

…

**King Dedede's Castle**

We infiltrated King Dedede's castle without the king's permission… we are all going to be in big trouble! However, Waddle Dee assured to us that it would be okay. I forgot he was one of the king's troops. All of us got lost in King Dedede's Castle, since it was quite a fortified maze. Fortunately, I was able to help Kirby when I encountered him. I threw him a Maximum Tomato I painted using my mobile easel.

We all managed to regroup later, and we made it to the roof of the castle, where the greedy penguin we all know well was at. King Dedede was observing Dream Land, until he found a shard of the crystal lying untouched on his castle top. He saw Kirby reaching for it, but he snatches it away and sneers. Kirby tries to persuade him... but Dedede showed no interest in his pleas. I glanced at Ribbon, who had fire in her eyes. Before she could intervene, something attacked both of them! It was... a minion of Dark Matter?

"T-That's the thing that attacked me!" I stepped back as I recognize the darkness.

The minion goes toward Dedede and possesses him the same way it did to me. He was like a completely different person... We have to save him!

Kirby swallows the dark-manipulated projectiles he tosses at him, and spits them back out. This was effective as usual… but possessed Dedede attacks us with a chomping attack from his dark-filled belly. I scream and dodge the attack. Kirby finishes him off with a Cutter attack.

The minion flees, and Waddle Dee went to see if his Highness was alive and well. Ribbon, Kirby and I went ahead and followed the crystal. It was... acting unusual. The crystal suddenly opened a portal that leads to a new planet... known as the Rock Star.

"Let's go in," Ribbon says. "There must be more crystals over in this planet as well."

We were about to advance, but then a prickly root attacked the three of us. Ribbon and I were unable to recover, and we became captivated in a cage of tree roots. What's going on?!

Peering through the cracks of the roots, Ribbon and I saw Kirby fighting Whispy Woods, who looked very violent. The forest king… he was a victim to Dark Matter during the first conquest. After Kirby defeated Whispy's minions, he proceeds to fight Whispy. Ribbon was fascinated as I looked in her gleaming eyes. Has she known Kirby for long?

Whispy was defeated… but he was free of the darkness consuming him. Ribbon and I were freed, and the other two followed behind us. King Dedede seemed to be concerned for Waddle Dee's well-being… but it sure took a lot of convincing.

After Waddle Dee and the King caught up, all five of us jumped in the crystal's portal that led to the Rock Star.

I already feel homesick...


	3. You're a Rock Star!

The five of us end up in Rock Star. This place looks a lot like Sandy Canyon back at home, but I bet it will be tougher.

**Level 2-1 The Rock Desert**

This desert was full of tough terrain... and enemies tougher than the ones in Pop Star! We went to cool down in a ruin, but we fell in a trap...

Ribbon screams in fear when she noticed we were all in a room full of rising sand. I looked up the ceiling. If we don't get out of here, we'll be crushed into a sandy tomb!

"There's a hole up there!" King Dedede escapes with his Super Dedede Jump while we clung to him.

After the terrain didn't look harmful, we decided to have a picnic. It feels weird to relax… but we _do_ have to eat something. I drew a picnic set of the ground and we all enjoyed to our hearts content. Especially Kirby. I guess his swallowing ability isn't just for show…

**Level 2-2 The Ruins**

Waddle Dee told me something he felt passionate about: exploring. Judging by the ancient ruins ahead, he looked really fascinated.

"Woah! Really?" I replied. "Well, if you have an inspiration in life, do anything you can to achieve it!"

Waddle nods in reply.

We were ambushed by a couple of traps, Shotzos & many, many impish Noos. The terrain was rougher than the desert itself, but in the end, we reached a room with an ancient pool, so we cleaned it up and celebrated. Thank goodness! I can't take anymore of this desert heat!

**Level 2-3 How Did We Fall In?!**

We had a picnic inside the ruins, but we were under a weakened floor... Ugh! So stupid! But it was all Kirby's fault! He was trying to get his food by hopping to the other side of the blanket. That's when the floor collapsed and we fell into a dark cave full of crabs. I smack Kirby in the face for causing a silly mistake. Ribbon started beating me up for smacking Kirby. Then, Dedede beats her up just because he felt like it. Kirby beats up Dedede for beating Ribbon up. Waddle Dee beats up Kirby for beating up Dedede. Then I make everyone return to their sanity, which resulted all of us losing a life. The only good part is that we found a few crystal thanks to Waddle Dee's archeology instincts. So... maybe it _was _a good thing for Kirby to make us end up here!

**Level 2-4 A Strange Pyramid**

A weird fortification disguised as a pyramid emerges from the sands… What is that place?!

What a weird place... It's actually not a pyramid... it's a prism! I think this base belongs to Dark Matter. The huge crystal that Ribbon carried led us there, so there must be more crystals here.

**Boss: Pix**

Three strange crystals were guarding the 'pyramid' and were holding a crystal shard with them. After Kirby was able to find projectiles to use against them, he managed to defeat the Pix and regain the shard. I hope this means we found all the shards in this scorching planet…

**Desert Desserts**

"It's... so hot..." I continued to complain. This desert heat is nothing like sandy Canyon. Contrary to my energetic speed, I was behind everyone in the party. Well, everyone except... Huh? Where's Kirby?

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled to my three other friends. They turned around to see Kirby in terrible shape. The poor guy's starving so badly that he collapsed in the sand.

"Never thought this would be the sort of place Kirby would go off dying!" King Dedede wailed.

I ponder for a bit. "I have an idea!"

...

Yep. Leave it to the starving artist to paint some food for her friends. I was glad that I brought my mobile easel. I was eating a sandwich, while I took everyone's commands.

"This food is delicious, girlie!"says Dedede, chomping on porkchops. Waddle Dee agreed, unable to eat another bite.

Kirby, on the other hand... Wow. I was about to run out of paint before I could do this again. Suddenly, the crystal opens a portal for us.

"Thank you, Arceus! I can't take another step from this heat! Let's go, everyone!"

But Kirby ignored us and continued eating, so Dedede pulls him in with us. He left his cake behind and wailed. Sigh... so now I know Kirby has a soft spot for eating food.


	4. Water World

Aqua Star was the next star. It was obviously cooler here, contrasting Rock Star. There was a lot of water here though… gulp. I don't recall if I was a really good swimmer…

**Level 3-1 Water World!**

Well, I was lost by the tropical sights, so I became separated from Kirby again. I guess you could say that my sense of direction is awful. But we managed to regroup, and I drew Kirby a 1-Up.

This area has a lot of caves with many aquatic enemies. This place might be even dangerous than Rock Star!

**Level 3-2 Water Slide**

"Oh, come on!" I pleaded. "Can I ride? Please?"

The next area was a long series of rapids treading through a forest. Waddle Dee wanted Kirby to ride with him on a basket down the river. It sounds soooo fun! Unfortunately, there was no room for me to ride with them. I instantly regretted my jealousy when they came back, badly hurt from the ride.

"Ugh… promise me you won't do that again," I spoke as I drew Maximum Tomatoes for them.

**Level 3-3 To the Beach!**

Well, an odd beach. With quicksand. There were even antlions trying to eat us!

A lady with maracas suddenly attacked with her instruments. "Hey, sexy boy!" she pointed at Waddle Dee. "Wanna drown with me in the seas, tonight?"

However, Waddle Dee was disgusted and rejected her feelings.

She pointed her maraca at us. Some Shotzos started shooting us from far away islands. We got hurt, but we managed to survive the explosions.

"I'll remember this!" the Maraca Lady shouted at us as we escaped.

We end up in a cave full of coral. This journal was becoming more than inspirational… I would have never seen anything like this at Pop Star… would I?

**Level 3-4 Deep in the Ocean...**

Okay, _this _place hit the spot. As I glanced around, I was _begging_ myself to draw the underwater beauty, but painting underwater isn't as easy as most would think.

We went in a cave and got caught in a fast current. The current also carried rocks and stones that bashed us in the face. It got darker and darker until we reached an abyss that revealed the whereabouts of a familiar friend.

**Boss: Acro in the Abyss**

We found our old friend, Acro, in the depths of Aqua Star.

"Hi, Acro!" I greeted. But something was wrong with her. Uh-oh. The darkness is devouring her like last time. We have to help!

Since hammers are usable underwater, King Dedede had a fine advantage. Waddle Dee and Ribbon had to evade. Kirby blew the projectiles that Acro fired at him. Was there anything I could do to help?

Acro was starting to lose HP, so she swam up the abyss, causing boulders to fall on us. Waddle Dee, Ribbon and I fell in a trench. We were done for... Now it's up to Kirby and Dedede... However, I wasn't able to witness the battle, and everything got blurry…

...

I woke up, but to only see Kirby's worried face. We were back to the surface; Acro was free from the darkness. I'm so weak... I have to help Kirby, not be a burden to him!

All Washed Up

We all sat and looked at the ocean the next day, more than a little seasick. Or sick of the sea. I threw a rock on the shore. I looked for more stones that could bounce even further beyond the water, and everyone decided to do the same.

Kirby waited for everyone to finish, then picked up a rock. He began charging power-

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A tidal wave was approaching us! Everyone except Kirby rushed to safety. You should've seen us. My hat blew off my head, and King Dedede's eyes popped like popcorn.

Shortly afterward, the crystal showed us a new destination: Neo Star. "Come along, Kirby," I replied at the awoken puffball and smiled.

He scurried ahead and we all jumped in the portal...

How do we know if we collected all the crystals?


	5. Encounter

Neo Star is a prehistoric planet. Something tells me that it's going to be even more hotter here than Rock Star…

**Level 4-1: Jungle Heights**

We appear in a dense jungle, but soon we have to go higher up the mountains to get more crystals. The problem is… we're so high up…and my vision's becoming flooded with fear…

"If only we were all able to fly, this would be less frightening..." Ribbon looks down.

"I can fly!" boasted Dedede.

"By... making yourself fatter?" I roll my eyes.

"Look who's talking! You can't even fly!"

There were natural swings, vines that were easy to grab onto, and collapsing platforms. A cakewalk for a dinosaur... which is what none of us are.

**Level 4-2: How Did We Fall In AGAIN?**

Sometimes, I want to hurl Kirby to the skies. He did that picnic activity again and we fell through a cavern below. Luckily for Kirby & Waddle Dee, they fell in a mine cart, leaving the three of us to our predictable death. Of course, out of extreme luck, it helped us find another crystal shard.

"Ouch… I'm hurt all over…" I spoke as I got up. I look down and realize that I fell on King Dedede's belly. Wow, how much more fortunate can I get?

"Get offa me already!"

"No… we're separated from Kirby…" Ribbon spoke sullenly. I think it's becoming more obvious that Ribbon likes Kirby… but does Kirby know about her feelings to him?

**Level 4-3: The Pass**

Up on a mountain, there was a complicated puzzle up ahead. I can tell it was hiding a secret of some sort, so I used my easel to figure it out.

"What do you suppose it reveals?" Ribbon asks me.

"Hang on… I'm almost finished," I said. I finished drawing on my easel. "Making those pile of blocks resemble the picture in my easel.

"What?! That's too hard!" King Dedede complains. "Nobody has a flighty brain like you do!"

"*sigh* Just do it. I promise that fixing this puzzle won't be regretful."

**Level 4-4: Maraca Lady's Dancing Stage**

We actually have to go _inside _the volcano to get more crystal shards. The heat was the least of our problems… if we don't watch our footing here, we'll be burned to a crisp!

Guess who we ran to this time? Samus, the bounty hunter who helped Kirby. I guess I didn't kill her back when I was drawing the credits. "I'm sorry for calling you a boy, Adeleine. I know how it feels, after all."

Samus and King Dedede worked together to destroy all obstacles in our path. Formidable rock walls were like crunching on crackers to them. In a random volcanic room, we encounter that Maraca Lady from Aqua Star. She was hula dancing with two Bobos.

"Waddle Dee! It's you again! You won't escape this time! Now watch me dance!"

We were all speechless for a moment, until Waddle Dee makes a move. He goes up to the stage to attack the Maraca Lady, but she screamed. "No! NO! Don't kill me! I know a shard hidden in this room. Break that rock in the center of the room with an ice attack!"

Samus fires her Ice Beam. There was another crystal was in there!

However, there was one obstacle ahead that even Samus couldn't face with ease- s lava flow was chasing us! However, she _did_ expect this to happen. "Don't look back! We have to escape this volcano quickly!"

**Boss: Magman**

A nasty glob of lava appeared in a pool of more lava. The only way we could attack him is by throwing projectiles at him, since touching him would char us instantly. The battle was so much easier with Samus firing her Ice Beam. Magman chased us to the rocky flooring. Unable to gain energy from his precious lava, he melted and froze into rock.

Hot Waddle Dawdle

We all manage to escape the volcano. The crystal seemed to be getting bigger from our previous shards.

What the... the ground is shaking! The volcano becomes volatile and explodes, sending erupting burning rocks all over the place.

"See you later," Samus nodded, going in her sudden transporter (from Smash Bros.). Wow... I can't believe she ditched us like that.

The portal fled from us. "Hey! Come back!" I yelled. Ribbon already bolted. King Dedede used his Super Dedede Jump to enter the portal. He reached his hand out. "Grab on, girlie!"

Goodness... we barely made it alive. Our next destination is Shiver Star. I makes me wonder now if shivering feels better than sweating.


	6. Snow and Machinery

Shiver Star lives up to its only good side: a snowbound wonderland. However, I saw some machinery as we flew to the planet. I have a feeling that something bad it happening there...

**Level 5-1: A Pretty, Unusual Place**

What a cold place... I can't believe that creatures manage to survive in such a freezer. Kirby swallowed a Bonefish & a Frigis. The copy ability he got was Ice Skates.

"You know how to ice skate?" I asked Kirby. Waddle Dee went to get his bobsleigh.

I can't believe that we're going on a life-risking adventure, and we still manage to have fun. Talk about unfitting. I decided to equip some skis I found from nowhere. King Dedede managed to find a snowboard. Ribbon rode on a Curling rock.

Kirby figure-skated throughout the frozen lake. Obstacles that got in our way were falling rocks, Frigis pooping fresh ice on us and Maws waiting for us in crevices.

Wait... Kirby never told me he could steal his opponents' powers! Is this the first time he ever done that around me?

**Level 5-2: Clouds that play a familiar music**

If you guessed "Butter Building," you are correct. We met Keke the cat-fetish witch above the clouds, strolling on her broom.

"Hello! I came from Ripple Star!" Keke greeted us.

"You... did?" Ribbon grew worried. "How is everything back home?"

"I don't know. I escaped a long time ago. My sisters had to surrender, and now they are working for Dark Matter. If they attack you, please don't take it personally."

**Level 5-3: Beyond the Factory...**

The robots' fortress had to look cute and cuddly on the outside so it doesn't seem suspicious. But the factory did not produce anything in particular, so it was already suspicious. Here's another puzzle I created for Kirby. I drew an Orange, a Grape & a Melon on a mirror. Kirby had to go in another separated room & press DOWN on the right-colored switches. This seemed to have activated another switch that revealed a crystal shard. Don't ask me how I know about these puzzles. I'm just glad that I'm helping Kirby!

**Level 5-4: The Robot Fortress**

If you played the game, "Mother 3", then you won't be grossed out by the biological experiments the robots in Shiver Star did on many creatures. They even did it on Keke, and she looks totally creepy. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible...

These robots acted like they were destined to kill us. They pounded us with giant hammers, squish us within a colliding roof and floor, drive us into a wall of spikes and trapped us in a room with a huge Burnis, which was disposing _meteors_ on us. It was the worst! I've never seen Kirby so determined! Oh, wait... he's always like that.

**Boss: HR-H**

HR-H is a black triangular robot with one eye, who is riding on a flying mechanic attached to it. It attacks us by waving its arms, trying to crush Kirby, and firing missiles. Kirby was able to spit rubble at it. King Dedede had his Jet Hammer on ready. He looked VERY excited to use it. WHACK! HR-H retaliates by shooting a spine-slicing laser at us.

HR-H turns into HR-H2, a vehicle version deadlier than its first form. It tried to run us over while firing missiles. King Dedede was struck by the impact every time he whacked one with his hammer. He decides to swallow them and spit it out. Of course, Kirby did the same.

This journey is getting much harder... it makes me wonder if we'll survive this through. HR-H was defeated, though it wasn't an easy fight.

**Ripple Rescue**

The crystal gets even bigger. The portal finally led us to Ribbon's possessed planet, Ripple Star.

"Oh, no..." Ribbon wails. "Dark Matter... he..."

We have gotten this far. There's no turning back. The anxiety is overwhelming... are we really ready for this?

Ripple Star... This time, I'll get to fight Dark Matter...


	7. A Heart of Dark

This is it!

**Level 6-1: Familiar Place?**

This part of Ripple Star wasn't dark. Maybe we have time to make up a plan.

Ribbon sighs to herself. "I really hope that the crystal is strong enough to save everyone…"

**Level 6-2: Infiltrate the Dark Depths…**

The castle of Ripple Star was surrounded in a dark vortex. There was no way to get in. Keke's possessed sisters were also guarding the area. However, Waddle Dee found a well that we could go. This lead to the catacombs of Ripple Castle...

Waddle Dee continued to find ways throughout the dark cave. I drew an Invincible Candy for Kirby to bust through some of the defenses. King Dedede bashed a rocky path with his hammer. It's been a while since we were so serious about something, but there's no reason to act frivolous in a scary tomb. We're so close to the final battle!

**Level 6-3: The Intrusion Begins!**

We made it inside the Ripple Castle. Lots of enemies were patrolling the way. We have to defeat every single one of them!

**Level 6 Boss: Miracle Matter**

"Is this... Dark Matter?" Ribbon asked herself. In a room of top of Ripple Castle containing a mysterious, dark vortex, Miracle Matter was in the form of a polygonal creature with many eyes. It blocked all our attacks with a barrier. Nothing's working...?

Miracle Matter turned into a planet of ice, elegantly dancing in the air. Kirby tried to look for a chance for projectiles. None.

Dark Matter transformed into a bolt of lightning and shoots lasers at us. They were hard to dodge. Balls of thunder floated in space. Could Kirby swallow them? They disappeared before we made our decision.

Miracle Matter turned into a heavy rock. Kirby could definitely use rocks as porojectiles! Kirby swallows some rubble, and turned into rock. He rolled toward Miracle Matter, giving it damage. Unfortunately, the rest of us were unable to attack it.

"I guess we have to leave this up to Kirby…" I muttered glumly.

Collide into the sun by becoming a fireball yourself…

Become the frigid winds themselves as you vanquish the planet of ice…

Stun the orb of light by shocking it with electrical waves…

Collide into the rock by becoming a better fortification yourself…

Slice apart the essence of slashing into half…

Become a sharp menace to the force which opposes you…

Consume the darkness before you within explosions to seek victory…

After Kirby found ways to dispose Miracle Matter's formations: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Rock, Cutter, Needle and Bomb, Miracle Matter blew up into nothingness…

"We... did it…"


	8. Dark Conquest

The darkness fled away from Ripple Star! We... did it!

As we exited the castle, the queen, fairies and other Ripple residents thanked us. And we had to say good-bye to Ribbon now that her homeworld is back to normal...

We took one of their flying saucers and flew out to the horizons above. We waved back at Ribbon. Except Dedede- who was in tears.

_When we exited, the Queen had an evil look on her face..._

…

**Cloudy Park**

It's good to be back home after that long, tiring journey. However, I wasn't relaxing at all- I put all of my thoughts and inspirations into crayon doodlings. I was drawing _Project K-4_, which is the name of the credits for _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_. I was really making progress. I had to write down the names of significant people beyond the 4th Walls who I learned from my studies.

Next were the drawings. I sketched everything that was in my mind with a pencil. My artwork has gotten even better than last time… I could hardly believe that I could be improving throughout all this time…

Now I have to look for my crayons. Hmmm... where did I put them? I look around the room.

I look at the window to my left and saw something strange. "Huh?"

The sky looks dark... _very dark_. The atmosphere was very heavy all of a sudden.

What?! Can it be? How?! I thought… I thought that Kirby and the rest of us took care of him!

CRASH! Dark Matter's eyeball minions break their way through the window, breaking it and intruding my fortress. Three of them came in. And then fifty more. I screamed and run away, but I was eventually ambushed.

"Help! Anyone!" the dark spheres devoured me...

…

Where am I?

I saw Kirby who was looking around lost in a void of darkness.

"Kirby!"

"Poyo!"

I run to Kirby with fear in my eyes. I had no idea what was going on. I felt as if I was being dragged away from him…

"AAAH! Kirby!"

Kirby hurries to my rescue, but I suddenly disappeared. Once again, I was devoured by the darkness. But… this may be the last time I ever get to see Dream Land again…

…

..

.

I open my eyes…

I'm surrounded by the same warm, comforting darkness. It was sure to control my mind in no time. However, something bright was shining over there… What is it?

I gasp. It's the crystal! Or at least… a vision of it. I look at the crystal as it began to be devoured by the darkness. It was breaking apart! This put all our honest work to nothing… why couldn't the crystal save all of us from Dark Matter?

Then it hit me. The last words I ever said before I lost my consciousness forever,

_"We must haven't gotten all the crystal shards…"_


	9. Two Oxygen Molecules

_However, if you gotten all the Crystal Shards..._

...

**Ripple Star**

The darkness surrounding the castle fled... and exploded into ashes! As we exit the castle, the queen, fairies and the other Ripple residents came to congratulate us.

"We did it!" I squealed. Or was I wrong...? A brilliant light was shining behind us...

The crystal, that has grown so huge, fired a piercing laser at the Ripple Queen. What? What's going on? The fairies hurried to their hurt, evil queen, when a dark orb came out her body. It grew bigger... and BIGGER. It flew up to space, where it was as big as a Star.

"Dark Star!" Ribbon cried, looking up. "This... isn't over yet. Dark Matter has been hiding inside the Queen all this long!"

Indeed, it wasn't over. Kirby summons his Warpstar and we flew... into the Dark Star.

…

**Final Battle**

Before Kirby fights the final boss, Waddle Dee finds a pit where he can prepare himself for the battle. I drew a 1-UP in my easel for him. He can go to Dedede to start the final battle.

…

**02 Battle**

There it was. Dark Matter. It was known as O2, two oxygen molecules. O2 was a huge, white, winged creature with a creepy smile. Apparently, the smile was, in fact, its eye.

"We have to leave it to Kirby and Ribbon..." I said to myself, and spread my faith throughout the battlefield.

Ribbon carried Kirby and flew with her wings. Kirby carried a gleaming gun that shoots pointy crystal shards. Every time they made contact with 02, it splattered blood at the duo. O2 kept shooting glistening tears out of its eyes. Kirby & Ribbon had to dodge well and shoot the shards at 02 with precise aim.

Suddenly, an N-Z attacks me. I ran away from it, but going this direction would mean I would fall down to my death. What should I do?

I... I had to defend for myself this time! I pull out my mobile easel and summon my Ice Dragon to fight the N-Z.

I was distracted by a strange rumble that shook Dark Star. Kirby & Ribbon found O2's weak spot- its halo. I managed to defeat the N-Z, just when I got an idea to help Kirby and Ribbon.

"Hmmm... I may have found a way to defeat Dark Matter! I hope this works!"

I drew carefully in my easel. Even though I'm surrounded by constant chaos, I had to relax and dwell in my comfort zone. I have never tried to paint something so precise before… even my Maximum Tomatoes has somewhat of a flaw in them. I painted my image with care and perfection. And just a few more strokes… and it's done!

I recreated that odd rod Kirby used to defeat Dark Matter during our previous adventure. I aimed it at O2. Unlike Kirby, I tried to use as much power as possible, since I wasn't fighting 02 while dodging its attacks. This might take a while to charge...

Ugh... I feel power running through my body... it felt like happiness. It was clear that 02 didn't like this power, which contrasted his dark emotions. I was ready to fire. Now... to get the perfect accuracy. I have to predict where 02 will fly off to.

I fire the rod and yell, flying back a few feet, since the force of my rod's power was too great. Even though it was just a creation I made, it was like the real thing! The huge beam pierces O2 and destroys its precious halo. Thus, making Dark Matter explode. KABOOM! I don't think he'll come back after that!

Dark Star was about to explode! We fled using the Warpstar.

…

**Ripple Star**

And thus is the conclusion of the Crystal Shards journey. Maybe when I go home, I can start on the credits. I had lots of ideas down, and once again, I had to thank Kirby again for this wonderful adventure.

The fairies already started a celebration for how valiant we were. At the throne room, the Queen awarded us with special medallions- the ribbons were tied to a crystal shard!

"It's so beautiful..." I managed to speak.

Suddenly, Ribbon did something astonishing. She _kissed_ Kirby. Tee-hee... I predict great things for those two...

…

And here I am, all alone while everyone else parties. I can't stop looking at my crystal shard. It's so beautiful. But… I'm also saddened.

Our journey is over, which means that this concludes my biography, _Adeleine's History_. However, there's much I could do after this whole experience. Maybe I should travel to other worlds to inspire me even further- I can only get better with my artwork. But… this means that I won't return to Dream Land for a while. Maybe if I can muster up the courage to make the decision, I will say good-bye to Kirby. But I know this will not be the last time we'll see each other.

I give you all of my thanks, Kirby.

**THE END**

...

**Thanks for reading! This was the first Fanfiction I ever wrote! I hope I did good!**

**Unleash your imagination!**


End file.
